The present invention generally relates semiconductor devices and integrated circuit fabrication and, in particular, to structures for the isolation of a fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) and methods of forming isolation for a fin-type field-effect transistor.
As the fin pitch of FinFETs continues to shrink, deposition of gap fill using HARP SiO2 becomes problematic, because voids begin to form. To combat the void issue, flowable oxide has been used. However, this requires a high temperature seam anneal in order to achieve densification, which may also cause fin oxidation after removal of unwanted fins.